Opposites Attract
by Laylaleexo
Summary: After seeing the Powerpuff Girls after a long time at the new-opened nightclub in Townsville, Butch there decides to come up with a master idea. Kidnapping their counterparts, and taking them to different parts around the world. With themselves only with their own counterparts, will love be able to blossom with them? Or will there difference get in the way? PPGXRRB , Rated M


**Opposites Attract**

**Pairing: Butch x Buttercup, Bubbles x Boomer, Brick x Blossom**

**Disclaimer: M Rated Material, and filthy language.**

**Comments Appreciated!**

**(It gives me the inspiration to proceed on writing)**

**Prologue:**

_It's been at least a few years since the Rowdyruff Boys have seen the girls last, and for the most part they were hell of a glad that they didn't see them again for those years. Until, they head out to the newest club that's opened up in the city, and to make things simple; their most unwanted dream is going to come true; seeing the Powerpuff girls again. _

**Chapter 1 – We Meet Again Opposites **

"Butch, would you hurry up already? I'm getting pissed off on how you stop every single second when some attractive chick walks by, you want to immediately start a socialization with them, and get their number" Brick groaned shoving his hands into his front pockets.

"Hey, you never know when you're in the mood for a one-night stand" Butch chuckled twiddling the crumpled note in between his fingers, "And let's just say the more numbers I get, the more I get laid."

"You're such a man-whore" Boomer asserted, "This is why most of the girls slap you the next day when you just get up from their own bed without saying goodbye."

Boomer and Butch began to proceed on with their little argument which led to Brick covering his ears with an irritated expression. He honestly just wanted to get to the new nightclub that had just opened up in Townsville already. He thought of it as some relief and anti-stress method of loosening up. Butch thought it would do him some good, after Brick's harsh break up he had recently with his ex-girlfriend Mariah. And this would make him frustrated at the most random times, and he was quite the easy trigger to pull.

"Trust me Brick, after this night I'm going to make sure all your thoughts of Mariah freaking disappear" Butch said slapping his brother on the back, "You're soon going to be entering a new era on picking up chicks."

"When he means chicks, he means like three or four" Boomer said folding his arms against his chest, "I don't understand why you're so obsessed with sex, and girls Butch. Like what the hell happened to you throughout the years, when we were younger all you cared about was being some maniac."

"Puberty is what happened my dear brother" Butch said trailing his eyes towards a brunette's ass that was walking a few feet in front of him, "And once that stage has happened in your life, every single girl is a possible target."

As Butch was about to dash up towards the brunette, he was soon grabbed by the back of his collar. He slowly turned his head around to see Brick with his crimson eyes glowing harshly and with an unamused expression pasted all over his face. A fake smile curled onto Butch's lips since he could tell that right now, Brick was already at his limit of him stopping whenever a person of the opposite sex would walk by them or in front of them.

"You know you just made me lose a fucking ten, you know that right?"

"You're seriously pissing Brick off right now" Boomer said floating himself in the air, folding his arms, "You can just tell by the harsh look in his eyes, and you know when his eyes glow like that he's seriously pissed off."

Butch rubbed the back of his head, "Eheh- sorry about-"

"Just shut the fuck up now" Brick said rubbing his temples, "You're giving me a damn headache with all your talk about girls, and that's the last thing I want to have on my mind right now. I'm getting impatient so instead of us walking like normal humans trying to fit in, let's just fly."

"Could've said that earlier, my damn feet hurt" Butch commented as he floated beside Boomer soon whispering into his ear, "Question, you're going to pick up a girl right? Since Brick is being a crybaby about his breakup with Mariah."

"Eh depends if theirs girls that fit my taste, I go for the blue eyes" Boomer said with a smirk as he began imagining possible faces on the girls that he would be meeting tonight. For some reason, Boomer found blue eyes absolutely sexy since it was such a turn on for him on a chick.

"Then it's probably going to be Brick being the lonely asshole" Butch snickered.

"I heard that" Brick glowered, "And how about the less-talking, and the more flying since there's probably going to be a line in the front to get in. Do I look like I want to be-"

Brick was soon cut off by the rapid glimpse of dark blue, and green rush quickly past him. Honestly if they hadn't gone past him so quickly, he would've grabbed them both by the back of the shirts, and smack their heads together as hard as he could. He found it aggravating when those two wouldn't hear out what he has to say, since they were the time to just go off and do things their own way.

He shook his head before he began to take off after them. He understood that he was being moody lately ever since the breakup, but he'd just get too annoyed with Butch's constant talking about him getting laid. He didn't understand how he'd just stick to more than one person at the same time, and that's what would set him off about Butch. He'd never stay committed to one person, but Butch knew how to be laid back with his life.

"Maybe the moron's right" Brick muttered under his breath, "I should at least loosen up a little more. I mean Mariah and I are the past now, I guess I should maybe start thinking about the next one."

"Hey asshole, stop talking to your-self and hurry the fuck up!"

Brick glanced over to the source of the voice, and noticed Butch was already settling himself into the line of the nightclub along with Boomer. And he was quite correct on the fact he predicted that the line was going to be enormous if they didn't hurry up.

"Oh who am I kidding" Brick said landing in between Butch and Boomer, "We're the Rowdyruff Boys which means we don't have to wait in these stupid ass lines. We can just cut through everyone since none of them would even stand up to us."

"Ha, now you're talking" Butch said, floating over everyone's heads flipping the bird to the people that would be cussing at him, "Oh well fuck you too! Unless you want me to come down there, and kick your asses"

"I don't understand, what's the point of you even swearing at us?" Boomer snickered, sticking his tongue out at the people below him, "Hey maybe one day you'll all be able to cut people like we can. Then again, I don't think that day will ever happen for any of you."

Brick snickered at his siblings before they reached the front of the line pushing through the guard at the front, and into the nightclub. What they didn't know is what was awaiting them inside.

* * *

"Bloss, I don't understand why you won't come out and dance with us out there!"

"I feel completely helpless wearing this… completely easy."

Buttercup huffed at Blossom's whining the entire time about the outfit she presently was wearing. She didn't understand why her sister preferred on wearing a sweatshirt, and jeans to a nightclub that would cover her complete skin. And Buttercup found it such a perfect opportunity for her sister to show more skin, after all who would want to be dancing with someone covered up.

"You honestly need to calm down" Buttercup folded her arms, "All you've been doing is sitting at this exact bar stool for the half-hour, and been practically ignoring any interested guy that wants to come and talk to you."

Blossom bit her bottom lip as her eyes trailed towards Buttercup and Bubbles who were hovering over her. A word she would use to describe herself was prude. She was the only one from her sisters that haven't had a boyfriend, even though many guys would hit on her for her stunning looks. Whenever a guy tried to converse in a conversation with her, she'd become quickly nervous and sputter out things randomly. And people would find it cute on how she was so nervous, but Blossom never considered herself to be the frequently dating type.

"Come on Blossom, please" Bubbles said with a pout forming onto her lips, "It isn't all the time when we all can get together to hang out since we're busy with college and everything. And besides, I think it'd do you some good if you got yourself a boyfriend-

"Out of the question" Blossom said her face flushing up, as she turned around to stare at the shelves of alcohol behind the bartender, "All I need to be good is to sit down and just watch everyone else having their type of fun."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Fine be that way and just stay here. All I'm asking you is that you don't drink too much since I really don't feel like carrying you all the way back to your dorm."

"I'm not influenced in the ways of alcohol unlike you two, Buttercup" Blossom hollered out, not turning around to face her sisters. She then waved her hand in a gesture for them to go on, "Now go and enjoy yourselves, I'll be fine."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other with a look of defeat before they disappeared into the crowd of people that were dancing around in the strobe lights to the blasting music that was playing.

Blossom then turned her head around letting out a sigh to notice that her sisters were finally gone and away from sight. She really didn't understand why she wouldn't try and be rebellious and daring like them sometimes. Maybe it was because she found that she had to be the responsible and mature one of the three. She'd be the one that would be constantly hovering over their shoulders, looking out for them.

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad, if I had just a little sip of something" Blossom murmured under her breath, "After all, Bubbles is right. It isn't all the time when we can get to enjoy ourselves like this ever since we started college."

Her eyes then browsed through the selection of alcoholic beverages that were placed on a shelf behind the bartender. She bit her bottom lip as she wasn't such an expert on which beverage was which. All she was hoping is that she'd keep herself a promise and take only one sip.

Blossom placed a finger on her ship as she began trying to brainstorm on what her close friend Robin had ordered last time they had gone out to a nightclub. Whatever it was, it looked like Robin seemed to be enjoying since ever constant second she'd take a sip out of it.

"That's it!" Blossom said quietly snapping her fingers, before waving a gesture towards the bartender, "I'd like to have a Raspberry Vodka, but maybe it could be placed into a shot glass?"

The bartender nodded their head in response as they began pouring the reddish-pinkish liquid into the tiny glass cup. She then held her breath the moment the glass cup was placed in front of her, staring at the liquid that was swaying slowly inside.

"Relax Blossom, you can do this" Blossom said slowly clutching the shot glass into her hand, "Only one small chug, and that'll be considered your daring fun time."

Blossom then slowly raised the glass to her lips, and in one swift movement chugged it down her throat. At first she felt a burning sensation in her throat which made her want to cough out loud. But soon a sweet flavor began appearing on her taste buds.

"Maybe one more wouldn't be so horrible, I mean it's just one more"

Blossom then ordered another beverage soon gulping it the same way she did before until her eyes darted over to the person who had sat beside her. She raised an eyebrow at the expression they held onto their face, and for some reason they looked awfully familiar. And what didn't occur to her was to use her night-vision to see that the person she was actually talking to was Brick who hadn't even recognized her either.

"Let me guess it's your first time drinking alcohol huh?" Brick asked furrowing an eyebrow at Blossom's expression which seemed to be a mixture of happiness, and excitement.

He found the girl that was sitting next to him very attractive and stunning in her looks. Even though he couldn't see her complete face from the light, her body was perfect, and the tone of her voice was sweet and pure. He knew that without even seeing her face completely, he already knew she was highly attractive.

"Perhaps…" Blossom purred out of her mouth which earned a chuckle in response from Brick, "Let me guess, you probably don't feel like dancing out there?"

"Eh- I guess you could say that, my brothers are more into it than I am. I just got out of a relationship and thought that I would relieve my stress here, but so far all the girls that keep bumping into me are either whores, or just your daily sluts. Or more importantly, don't seem to catch my eye."

Blossom folded her arms against her chest, "I can say the exact same thing about my own sisters. They're more into partying, and being social with other people. I mean I'm also social as well, but I'm not the party-type where I'd get wild."

"Tch, I bet if you had more of whatever you're drinking, you'd probably be tipsy by the fourth shot." Brick retorted back, plastering a smirk on his face, "Say, since it's your first time drinking, we should see who'd get tipsy first. I mean I'm a pro at this, and don't tend to get tipsy at like the tenth shot, but hey who knows you might win. Unless you're too much of a goody-goody girly girl to try some more"

Blossom gulped slowly as she swore to herself this was going to be her last shot. But for once this was actually a conversation with a guy that she was able to handle as if she knew them or something. And she didn't want to go back to being bored at the counter doing nothing the whole time.

"You're on."

* * *

Buttercup swayed her hips to the beat of the music, letting their bodies take control of their movement to the sound. Right now, this was going to be her enjoyment before returning back to their next semester. After all, once their semester began once again, it wasn't going to be every day when her and her sisters would be able to go out like this even though she knew there'd be dorm parties as well.

She then noticed that she had completely lost sight of Bubbles which made her question where the blonde-haired girl had dashed off too. It probably was for another of Bubble's pampering time in the ladies room which would consist of her re-doing her hair and makeup if she thought she'd look awful.

"Shit Bubbles, the least you can do is tell me when you run off" Buttercup muttered under her breath, "I think I should make sure she's there, since who knows what Bubbles could be doing when she's under the influence of alcohol. She probably could be using her super-sonic screams in the bathroom if she looked _that_ bad. I guess I have to go look for her after all."

Just as Buttercup was about to walk off of the dance floor, a hand sudden grasped her wrist pulling her into the figure of who had pulled her in. Rage began to boil inside of Buttercup since she thought no one had the right to just pull her in like that.

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that."

She slowly turned her head around, gritting her teeth to see that the figure was a guy with spiked black hair, dark green eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt with black jeans.

"Butch, is that you?"

Butch widened his eyes at the sight of Buttercup as his eyes began trailing from head to toe. She looked completely different than she had looked like a couple of years ago. Her feminine parts had finally come in which were beautifully curved into her tank-top and jeans. And her face was definitely considered a sight for sore eyes. The only thing that hadn't changed about her-self was her raven-hair that was still at shoulder length which he didn't mind at all. All in all, Buttercup was definitely a straight out ten in his book.

"Well, well if it isn't Butterbutt" Butch said widening his arms, "Looks like puberty has done you well, and since it's done you so well, how do you feel on sleeping with me tonight."

"Ha, ha very fucking funny Bitch" Buttercup responded narrowing her eyes at Butch who had a smirk on his face which meant he was being completely serious, "Just exactly what the fuck are you doing here asshole?"

"Trying to get myself laid tonight what else?" Butch snickered, moving a step closer to Buttercup, "And I was being completely dead serious on my little offer, I'd love to have you spend the night with me. After seeing that your feminine figures have grown in, I think I can make the exception on fucking a Powerpuff."

"How about no you bastard?" Buttercup said balling her hand into a fist, "Unless you want me to beat the shit out of you, like we used to do with you and your brothers when we were kids."

"The key words in that sentence are _when we were kids_. I'll have you know Butterbutt that we've gotten stronger throughout the years we haven't seen each other. And I'd like to be the one to say that if you tried, you'd probably be the one with your face on the ground not us."

"I think you want to find out how much you're still out of our league" Buttercup hissed raising her fist into the air, sending it towards Butch, "I'll make you remember not to mess with the strongest one of the group!"

At the moment Buttercup had swung at Butch, in a flash he had grasped her fist tightly in his hand, shaking his head with an amused grin, "Didn't I tell you that we've advanced since we were fucking kids. You need to listen better before you strike."

With one swift, fierce movement of his hand, Butch went swinging his fist into Buttercups stomach which made her groan to the pressure that was now felt inside her flat stomach. She looked up to Butch mouthing the words "fuck you" before shutting her eyes, blackening out.

"Looks like you will be spending the night with me Butterbutt" Butch said chuckling hovering Buttercup over his shoulder, "I really don't feel like dealing with the nuisance of your sisters, so what better way to do this when I can have the three of you separate from each other. Tch, Boomer and Brick are going to like this idea."

* * *

Bubbles examined her-self in the bathroom mirror, groaning at the sight she was seeing. Her makeup was completely smudging, and her hair was a total mess. She had honestly no clue on how people were even able to walk up to her and socialize with her looking like this.

"I honestly look like a total mess" Bubbles softly said, "I mean and here I thought a mess would be typically known as a dirty room. But my face right now completely describes that situation."

She huffed quietly to herself as she began tying her hair into her usual, curly pig tails that would bounce off her shoulders whenever she'd walk. She placed some water into her hand and began rubbing the makeup off of her face, to sort of give herself a more natural look since she thought she looked like some prostitute that didn't know how to put makeup on.

"I guess this is a little better" Bubbles said touching her silky, blonde curls, "It's a lot better than how it was before at the most."

Bubbles then looked in the mirror one last time, before giving a reassuring nod in agreement as she stepped out of the coolness of the bathroom, and into the hot, humid air of the nightclub. Her eyes then scanned to the bar where she saw Blossom socializing with a guy which made her smile in glee. She was glad that her sister was finally opening up to the opposite sex since she'd always been known to be the prude one of the three.

Bubbles hummed the beat of the song that was playing not realizing that she was about to collide into a figure that was stepping out of the men's bathroom. In a second, she found herself on the ground blinking on what had just happened.

Her eyes then trailed towards the figure as they were groaning in irritation and rubbing their bottom. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things due to the little amount of alcohol that was in her system, but then it was completely not her imagination.

Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, the same innocent face she held, and a blue t-shirt with some dark blue jeans.

"You have got to watch where you are-holy shit."

Boomer blinked a few times just like Bubbles had done since he too was astonished at the sight he was seeing. It had been quite a while since he had last seen his counterpart. She still had her hair tied into her pigtails, but her face was completely angelic now, and cuter than it was when she was younger. Just like Buttercup and Blossom, her feminine parts had finally grown in and just her total appearance made Boomer gawk like a complete idiot.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bubbles asked raising an eyebrow at Boomer who had stood up and was hovering over her, leaning his face in examining her closely.

"You've changed a lot" Boomer commented adding a smirk, "You're a lot cuter than you used to be."

"W-wait what, I was cute to you when we were younger?" Bubbles hollered springing herself up from the ground, "Just what're you trying to play here sucker?!"

"Relax blondie, I was just giving you a compliment" Boomer began smirking even wider at the Powerpuff, "So-shouldn't you be with your sisters? I mean you're always with them, not one of you are ever just alone."

Bubbles shrugged, "Well I was with Buttercup like ten minutes ago, but then I had to go to the ladies room to make sure I looked okay. Are you only here or are your brothers here as well."

"Yeah they're in here somewhere. Butch is probably trying to find some girl to get laid tonight with, and Brick is probably sulking in some corner somewhere since he just had a breakup recently."

"Oh, that honestly sucks! I hope he gets over it soon though since breakups are the worst thing possible on this planet. With the exception on having bad hair days, and not having an outfit planned for the next day."

"Right, I guess you could say that sucks too" Boomer said chuckling as Bubbles giggled along with him. He was quite surprised that Bubbles didn't even freak at him or even attack him the moment she saw him, she more like started a conversation even though she knew they were enemies.

Suddenly a flash of dark green whipped past Bubbles which caused her to fall to the ground completely knocked out. Boomer widened his eyes as he kneeled down to Bubbles shaking her so that she'd wake up.

Butch soon appeared with Buttercup still hovered over his shoulder, "No time to explain just grab Bubbles, and let's go find Brick. I'll tell you after about my master plan once we've grabbed all of them."

"But-"

"No fucking buts, all the buts you should be talking about to me in a sentence are girl butts! Now just grab the damn girl, and let's go"

* * *

"I'm telling you I won this" Blossom said confidently, letting out a small hiccup, "You don't stand a chance, on me becoming tipsy."

She then slowly swayed side to side in her chair which was a sign to Brick that she was already indeed tipsy, and had lost his little challenge of his.

"Looks like to me you're already tipsy" Brick chuckled gulping down another shot, "Besides you know you never got to tell me your name."

"You should guess!" Blossom said giggling, "It's quite the obvious name there is! I mean if you know who I am, which you probably do since I'm sort of really known around the city."

"Oh come on there's probably a million people who are known in this city, or even to the world-just tell me your name."

"Alright" Blossom said grasping the empty shot-glass, "My name is Bloss-"

"Brick, grab Blossom!"

Blossom's eyes widened as well as Brick whos face completely paled out to the name Butch had just called out. In one swift second, a streak of dark green and blue brushed against Blossom knocking her off her chair, and into Brick's arms knocked out.

"Just what in the fuck are you doing!" Brick hissed, "What're you even expecting us to do with_ them_? Kidnap them, and put in a ransom note for money? Yeah I don't think that's going to work Butch since they have Chemical X in them just like us, so they aren't harmless humans."

"This is the plan man; ha that kind of rhymed but back to my little plan of mine" Butch said chuckling at his own joke, "We're going to travel around to different places around the world with our counterparts. I guess it gives us the advantage on being the dominant ones since they're not with their sisters, and we've advanced up to their level anyways. The key here is to keep them completely seperated from each other until they finally realize whose boss."

"And what exactly are we going to make from this?" Boomer asked slowly raising his hand upward.

"Think of it as your personal slave, or servant at the most. You'll be around the world in places that only the three of us know about so that these girls won't be able to contact each other for help or tell each other where they are. I'll at least guarantee you that there will be a time that we all will see each other the six of us."

"I guess I get where you're going with this" Brick added, "So exactly where is each of us heading towards?"

"I'll take Butterbutt to Las Vegas since there are things I can achieve with her there, Brick you can start off with going to Japan, and Boomer you can go to India. And then from there on, you can choose wherever you want to take your little counterpart."

"Alright, Butch we better keep in touch though!" Boomer said giving his brother a high-five before taking off through the ceiling of the nightclub as it sent pieces of the ceiling crumbling to the ground.

"Peace Butch, this better fucking mean something" Brick said sending his brother one last glare before taking off into the ceiling as well.

"Las Vegas here I come!"


End file.
